How to save a life
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: One shot #3. Nico esta abatido, hasta que alguien lo visita y le hace cambiar sus ideas, lo quiera o no.


**Día 3**

How to save a life

The fray

 **Disclaimer:** esto no es mío, porque si lo fuera, juro que las parejas hubieran terminado diferente.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, ¿posibles montones de angustia? Un poco de AU. Montones de maldiciones. Pensamientos suicidas (más como deseos de no seguir viviendo)

Romperé dos parejas del canon, una que desde un principio odie, se irán dando cuenta mientras lean, así que si ven que no les va gustando por favor les invito a retirarse. Si no, disfruten.

*OS3*

Estoy tan jodido, ¿cómo fue que me desvié tanto del camino?

No sé en donde me perdí, en donde murió mi esperanza y el deseo de venganza me rebaso, perdí de vista mi objetivo y eso fue suficiente, suelto una risa amarga, pude haber hecho todo de forma diferente, quizá todo sería diferente pero mi elección fue tan jodida desde un principio.

Estoy hundido hasta el cuello de mierda, talvez no de forma literal, pero así lo siento. Soy basura. Perdí lo poco que tenía. Mi aspecto es tenebroso, más del que ya tenía, y realmente no ayuda con mi pésima actitud. Se todo esto, pero aun así es difícil cambiar todos los hábitos que he adquirido.

Duele, duele como una perra, enfrentarme a todo, posiblemente dejar de luchar, dejarme llevar, ¿renunciar a todo? Era una idea que me tentaba día a día. Sé que no debo, de algún modo debo expiar mis pecados. La muerte para mi seria talvez un alivio en estos momentos. ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan débil? ¿Cuándo me volví tan miserable para anhelar entrar en el reino de mi padre?

Ya no sé qué más hacer, suspiro derrotado. Mis fuerzas no son las mismas, nada es lo mismo. Dos guerras… en cada una perdí un poco más de mí. En el proceso me convertí en el ser patético que soy ahora.

Mi vida no siempre fue tan desgraciada ¿habré hecho algo mal, para molestar al destino?

No sé en qué momento todo cambio de forma tan radical, _mentira_ susurra mi mente. Es cierto, se en donde comenzó todo pero no lo quiero admitir, tal vez jamás lo haga, tal vez este hecho para sufrir eternamente, un castigo autoimpuesto.

Oigo como tocan a la puerta y oigo los murmullos ahogados de las voces que tan insistentemente llaman a mi cabaña. Finjo dormir, _cobarde_ señala mi subconsciente. No discuto conmigo mismo, soy un cobarde.

Escucho como entran, seguramente alguien de la cabaña de Hermes a violado la cerradura.

-¿Esta dormido? –pregunta la voz de Jason.

-Eso parece, probablemente sea lo mejor, desde que todo término ha tenido problemas para dormir. Vámonos, dejemos que descanse –distingo la voz de Reyna.

Escucho como el sonido de pisadas se vuelve más lejano y abro los ojos.

Me pierdo nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

Soy tan patético, tan cobarde. Ni siquiera los puedo enfrentar a la cara. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo enfrentarlos. Ellos ya tienen sus vidas en marcha y yo después de dos meses luego del final de la guerra me sigo revolcando en la autocompasión. Soy la perfecta definición de pusilánime.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? La vida en Venecia no era tan dura, bueno la verdad es que era niño en ese entonces, dudo que muchos niños en ese tiempo tuvieran tantos problemas o quizá, en ese entonces era afortunado, ni idea. Luego vino mi Padre y arruino cualquier posibilidad de una vida tranquila y normal. Bueno eso fue desde mi nacimiento. No soy precisamente la definición de normal, así que puede que desde que nací mi vida ya haya estado jodida. Soy un semidiós, eso por si solo es un hecho anormal, no hablemos de todo lo demás.

Cierto, la muerte de mi madre me marco, en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero entre mas crecía más claro se volvía todo. Zeus el "Señor Todopoderoso", "El que lo sabe todo", en su inmensa sabiduría decidió que éramos un peligro y decidió matarnos a todos. Mi hermana, mi madre y yo. ¿Hubiera sido más fácil todo de esa manera?

Pero claro, tenía que fallar y al final solo mato a mi madre. _Por tu culpa_ añade mi traidora mente. Claro sé que todo fue por mi culpa. Nadie tiene que recordármelo.

Ahora que lo pienso he tenido una larga, técnicamente tengo ochenta y cuatro años, viví setenta (aunque no los haya sentido, así fue) en el hotel Lotus en total, paz, tranquilidad y hasta alegría puedo decir. Genial, puedo presumir de ser un semidiós longevo, esa alegría nadie me la quita, pienso con bastante sarcasmo.

Y todo tenía que acabar, de repente me vi sumergido en una nueva vida. Donde los Dioses eran reales, donde yo era un semidiós, donde había monstruos acechando y en ese entonces pensé ¡Genial! Un mundo donde podre encajar y fui un total ingenuo. No encaje en nada, destaque más y no de una manera positiva.

Perdí a Bianca, mi única hermana, incuso antes de darme cuenta. Y también fue por mi culpa. Ella quería traerme una figura de acción de las que coleccionaba, para tratar de reparar nuestra rota relación y de ahí todo fue en picada. Tuve miedo del rechazo del chico que me gustaba, tuve terror de que Percy Jackson me repudiara y hui, fingiendo que lo culpaba por la muerte de Bianca y me obsesione, decidí que era mejor odiarlo. Y comenzó mi descenso en espiral al hueco más profundo que pude hallar. Me convertí en una marioneta para un fantasma estúpido y nunca me di cuenta que me estaba usando, que crédulo de mi parte.

Tuve que engañar al chico que me gustaba, porque por más que fingiera odiar a Percy, su seguridad era más importante y lo volví invulnerable a muchos ataques con la maldición de Aquiles y hasta ahí estaba bien. Me había ganado algunos puntos con esa acción ¿y que hice? Decidí cagarla. Lo engañe para ir con mi Padre, me había prometido que me dejaría ver a mi madre y yo claro como el niño patético que era acepte sin dudar y cuando él estuvo cautivo, me di cuenta del error que cometí. Al final tuve que ayudarlo a escapar, el juro que me perdono, pero en ese momento supe que perdí todo oportunidad con él. Qué triste y patético, todo acabo antes de que iniciara.

Y luego vino la batalla contra el titán y tuve que rogar y convencer a mi padre, para ir a ayudar, porque la vida de él estaba en juego. De alguna manera nos arreglamos para ganar.

Y volví a tener esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien. De que después de mucha lucha de mi parte, de alguna forma acabaría junto a Percy. Que estúpido, estúpido, estúpido de mi parte, siento como las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y trato de limpiarlas con furia. Percy se juntó con Annabeth, se besaron en el lago. Yo solo veía todo desde un rincón, al final no sabía si valía la pena, él estaba a salvo, pero lo más alejado posible de mí. Me volví más miserable.

Pensé que estaría mejor si me alejaba un poco, me relajaría, pero al final todo estuvo peor. Descubrí un gran secreto y me volví un doble agente. Estaba en el campamento mestizo y en campamento Júpiter, el campamento para semidioses romanos. Y claro ese era el gran secreto los semidioses eran griegos y romanos, debido a que los Dioses también lo eran, dos caras de la misma moneda. Pero al ser personalidades distintas, entraban en conflicto entre ellas y por eso decidieron separarnos.

Todo empeoro después, Percy se perdió. De alguna manera, nadie lo hallaba y llevaba mucho tiempo perdido. Pero entre mi trabajo de doble agente y mis otras responsabilidades las horas que podía dedicar a su búsqueda eran bastante limitadas. Estaba bastante deprimente y juro que casi se me sale el corazón cuando lo vi llegar al campamento Júpiter, estuve a punto de mandarlo al diablo todo y abrazarlo y llevarlo a algún lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo o dañarlo de nuevo, y luego estaba el hecho de que había perdido la memoria, era una idea bastante atractiva. Pero nuevamente estaban mis responsabilidades así que decidí hacer lo correcto y fingir que no lo conocía, además del hecho que en ese momento todavía seguía fingiendo odiarlo, de alguna manera dudo que aunque hubiera hecho eso hubiera funcionado. Al final cuando Percy recuperara sus recuerdos me odiaría de alguna forma u otra, por no haberle contado que lo conocía.

Y cuando el partió en una misión para liberar a Tánatos, yo estúpidamente decidí investigar por mi parte y por supuesto tenía que ir al peor lugar del mundo, pensar en el todavía hacia que sintiera pánico, en el tiempo que estuvo ahí en verdad anhelaba la muerte, era tan terrorífico, realmente el Tártaro era inefable, no podía ni quería ni imaginármelo, solo hacerlo me provoca náuseas y escalofríos, fue sin duda la peor cosa que haya vivido, con gusto me enfrentaría a un ejército yo solo, si la otra alternativa era pasar cinco minutos en el Tártaro. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente tuve que quedar preso en una trampa, con dos gigantes que eran francamente estúpidos. Y supe que moriría. De alguna forma el pensamiento no me asusto, solo me relajo y espere lo que sucedería.

Pero como siempre Percy debía llegar al rescate, tan jodidamente perfecto y de alguna forma me tenía que hacer enamorarme nuevamente de él. O al menos hacer que los sentimientos que tuviera se hicieran más fuertes. Y cuando estábamos a salvo en la nave, después de la pelea que tuvimos o más bien tuvieron con los gigantes, ya que no fui de gran ayuda, les explique de las puertas de la muerte. Pero como siempre nada era simple y de algún modo en la guarida de Aracne, Annabeth cayó al vacío y Percy como no, se arrojó a salvarla, no sin antes sacarme una promesa de llevarlos al otro lado de las puertas. Trate de salvarlo, en serio lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, pero el solo no quería dejar ir a Annabeth.

¡Dioses! Solo de pensar en eso me hace sentir devastado, obviamente Percy querría estar con su novia, aunque esta se estuviera cayendo al lugar más horrible del mundo, obviamente no había lugar para mí. Y por un terriblemente momento me volví a sentir celoso de Annabeth, porque ella podía aceptar sus sentimientos por Percy, porque ella podía estar con él.

Jason era genial, el mejor amigo que uno podía conseguir, reflexione. Había sido bastante comprensivo cuando tuve que confesar frente a cupido el estar enamorado de Percy y fue simplemente terrífico el solo pensamiento de ello, nunca pensé en hacer mis sentimientos hacia Percy de forma pública. Planeaba quedármelos por mucho tiempo, solo para mí, pero claro el destino me odia y decidió hacerlos público. Jason fue muy amable y me ayudo a combatir con todos mis sentimientos. Pero aun así no hacia bien a nadie que yo revelara lo que sentía, Percy y Annabeth estaban en una relación y yo ahí sobraba. Así que se convirtió en un secreto de tres, Cupido, Jason y yo.

Después de que Percy salió del Tártaro con Annabeth, algo de lo que estaba infinitamente aliviado y agradecía a los Dioses. Logramos cerrar las puertas de la muerte, fue duro estar con ellos pues todavía estaba tratando de enfrentar mis sentimientos, así que cuando propusieron que alguien debería llevar la estatua, no dude ni un segundo y me ofrecí, incluso di argumentos bien razonados, para que ninguno pudiera dudar, recordé con una mueca. Percy en ese momento trato de acercarse para hablar, pero realmente todavía estaba dolido por lo que había pasado, así que con un tono duro le dije que me diera espacio. No pretendía hacerlo de ese modo o que saliera tan brusco, pero no sabía qué hacer, acaba de salir del tártaro para ir a una batalla, no sin antes revelar mi más grande secreto y exponerlo frente a otra persona, que si bien no me había juzgado era algo bastante duro, no quería ver al motivo de mis penas en ese momento, simplemente no podía y como el cobarde que soy solo hui a la primera oportunidad.

Claro en el viaje iban conmigo Reyna y el entrenador Hegde pero, al menos ellos no me hablaban. Y claro debía pasar, era inevitable, nos tuvimos que enfrentar a Lycaon, fue una batalla dura y al final, termine más repulsivo que antes, con todas las cicatrices que tenía, parecía un frankenstein bastante espeluznante.

Parar la pelea entre romanos y griegos fue duro, pero al final lo pudimos hacer. Tuve que presenciar y ser partícipe de algo horrible. Octavian nunca me agrado, ni me cayó bien, pero deje que cometiera suicidio, incluso detuve a Will para que no lo detuviera. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Qué clase de monstruo permite eso? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Octavian estaba loco y yo no hice nada para evitar que hiciera lo que hizo, si bien algunas muertes eran inevitables, no debí dejar que pasara. Eso siempre lo cargare en mi memoria y en mi consciencia. Otra prueba para demostrar la persona despreciable que soy.

Y no podía faltar mi último error… el confesarle a Percy lo que sentía por él.

No sé porque lo hice.

Acababa de salir de una revisión de la cabaña de Apolo y vi a Percy hablando con Annabeth, ella le dijo algo y él estaba gritando en voz alta mientras la abrazaba, supongo que eran buenas noticias y no pude evitarlo, lo primero que mi boca escupió fue: _Percy siempre me has gustado, eres una persona muy linda y amable._ Percy se quedó en shock al igual que Annabeth. No sé qué rayos estaba pensando en ese momento y después de eso me despedí y me fui.

¡Dioses estaba jodido!

Me había declarado al chico que me gusta… frente a su novia. Eso estaba tan mal, en muchos niveles. Percy no dejaría a Annabeth por un chico con un montón de cicatrices, mala actitud y en resumen una despreciable persona como yo.

Tenía tantos problemas y no podía ni empezar a enumerarlos. Tenía pesadillas por las noches, más bien terrores nocturnos. Todo lo que había pesado me había dejado increíblemente horrendo, tenía un tinte azul en la piel, muchas cicatrices, lo único bueno es que a pesar de que estaba flacucho, todavía tenía los músculos definidos, pero sin duda no tenía ni una pizca de atractivo. Y todas las cosas que había hecho, le había ocultado cosas a Percy, cosas como su identidad cuando no tenía memoria y lo había engañado para ir con mi Padre y quedar preso y muchas cosas más. Sin duda no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos. No podía volver a fingir estar dormido.

-Largo, no quiero ver a nadie –grite.

Pasó un segundo y no se volvió a repetir, supuse que ya se habían ido, cerré mis ojos. Pero escuche como trataban de forzarla la cerradura, supuse que no se darían por vencido, así que simplemente los deje. Tarde o temprano Jason, Reyna y yo debíamos tener una conversación, supuse que el momento había llegado.

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con la vista de un hijo del dios del mar enfurecido. No puedo saber quién estaba más sorprendido el, supongo que por mi apariencia (ya que no he comido mucho, he perdido más peso), o yo.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? –pregunto con los dientes apretados.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunte confundido.

-Dije ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?- Repitió mas enojado.

-¿Estoy acostado en mi cabaña? –alcance a decir-

-¡Oh! Y ahora te vienes a hacer el gracioso, ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Te quieres matar de hambre, no sales, no comes, estuve esperando dos meses, dos puñeteros mese. Pensé que necesitabas relajarte, pero lo único que estás haciendo es ser un ermitaño, al mismo tiempo que tratas de matarte de hambre.

-¿Perdón? ¿Estuviste esperando dos meses? ¿Qué esperabas? –pregunte cada vez más confundido.

-Te confesaste, esperaba que me preguntaras por una cita –dijo con una expresión de obviedad en la cara –Esperaba que me invitaras a salir después de tu confesión, pero cuando paso el tiempo supuse que estabas todavía herido y necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte, así que te lo di, me fui a la universidad y te les dije a los demás que si me buscabas estaría allí, espere a que fueras a buscarme a la universidad después de recuperarte por completo. Pero no fuiste, me empecé a preocupar, pensé que estabas muy herido o que tal vez habías recaído y por eso no habías ido, así que vine a ver por mí mismo, volé desde nueva roma hasta aquí y me encuentro con que está bien, pero te has encerrado en ti mismo y no sales de tu cabaña.

-¿Una cita? –repetí estúpidamente.

-¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo único que se te quedo?

-P-p-pero tu estas con Annabeth –alcance a decir.

-No, Annabeth y yo no estamos juntos –dijo con confusión –pensé que lo sabias y por eso te habías declarado. Pensé que te enteraste de mis sentimientos y decidiste actuar.

-¿Tus sentimientos? –ok, oficialmente me siento estúpido por repetir todo lo que dice, pero en realidad no lo puedo evitar, la persona que me ha gustado desde siempre viene y me dice que espera una cita, ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Cuando estábamos en el Tártaro, Annabeth y yo nos dimos cuenta que no éramos realmente el material para salir juntos, nos dimos cuenta que nos habían presionado para estar juntos y que nosotros solamente seguimos con la corriente. –Explico pacientemente –me di cuenta que nunca me gusto como novia y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, me di cuenta que me gustaba otra persona, pero bueno Annabeth dice que siempre soy obtuso y pues no me di cuenta hasta que te volví a ver –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? –pregunte en voz muy baja.

Me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo fuerte y claro –Nico di Angelo, me gustas.

Y claro, mi cerebro en ese momento decidió explotar de la sobrecarga emocional.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, no te disculpo –dijo para jalarme y darme un beso en los labios, mi primer beso debo añadir. Actualmente estábamos casi de la misma altura, yo solo unos centímetros más alto que el, parte de la razón por la cual me veo tan desnutrido, así que no era incomodo, como pudo haber sido si hubiera estado con la estatura que tenía antes. El beso era perfecto, sus labios eran suaves y sabían salado, no en exceso, solo como un toque de agua de mar. El beso termino.

-¿Pero si no estás con Annabeth? , ¿Por qué el abrazo? –me seguía sin creer que todo esto estuviera pasando.

-¿Celoso? –Pregunto con una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Cheshire, fruncí el ceño, claro estaba celoso pero no iba a reconocerlo –Annabeth no me gusta pero aun la considero como una amiga cercana, una hermana mejor dicho, todavía tengo algunas pesadillas y ella también nos ayuda el hablar. Ella fue conmigo a la universidad en Nueva Roma, compartimos departamento, aunque como te dije es mi hermana, por lo cual nunca sucedería algo, así que no te pongas celoso ¿Vale? –pregunto mientras me daba otro beso.

-¿Te gusto? ¿Así como estoy? ¿Cómo soy?

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza, como un pequeño gatito curioso, por supuesto además de ser súper lindo, Percy también debía ser jodidamente adorable.

-Estoy lleno de cicatrices, tengo muchas pesadillas, tengo una horrible actitud y… soy una mala persona –dije gritando, aunque la última parte fue en voz tan baja, que no se si escucho.

-Sí, así como eres me gustas, Nico, no busco un novio supermodelo, no busco una persona que sea súper amigable, te busco a ti, se cómo eres, sé que amas intensamente, prueba de ello es Bianca, nunca renunciaste a ella, sé que te preocupas por las personas, Jason me paso lo que tuvieron con Cupido y te gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar que estaba con Annabeth te preocupabas por mí, convenciste a tu padre que se uniera a la batalla contra Cronos, para ayudarnos, para ayudarme. Tus cicatrices son resultado de lo fuerte que eres, no te tienes que avergonzar de ellas –dice mientras tomaba mis brazos y besaba con ternura alguna mis cicatrices –el tinte azul de tu piel es por el esfuerzo que hiciste, al traer a la Atena Partenos –dice mientras me toma de las mejillas y me vuelve a besar –Por favor no digas que eres una mala persona, no lo eres, ni aunque lo intentaras podrías serlo.

-Tu eres perfecto –susurro con admiración.

-Estoy lejos de ser perfecto, yo también tengo muchas cicatrice tanto mentales como físicas, tengo muchas pesadillas, soy muy ciego y confiado, me olvido de muchas cosas, tú le seguiste hablando a Bob de mi por eso nos ayudó, gracias ti, estamos vivos. También pierdo rápidamente el temperamento, así que tendrás que cuidarme de eso.

-¿Eso que nos hace?

-Nos hace novios –Sonríe y juro que todo se ilumina a su alrededor –no puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, pero sé que vale la pena, luchar por ti, por mí y por nosotros.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo elección. Prácticamente has planeado todo- digo, con lo que es mi primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo.

-Tonto –dice mientras me da un puñetazo en el hombro –Ven aquí –dice mientras me jala para otro beso.

No me opongo, quizás los destinos no me odian después de todo.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

Y fin, ¿Qué tal, les gusto? En fin a mi si me gusto, espero los disfruten. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o palabras erróneas.

Saludos y buenos deseos para todos.


End file.
